Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez (known as C-137 Rick to the other Ricks) is one of the two titular main protagonists of the Adult Swim cartoon series Rick and Morty and the grandfather of Morty and father of Beth. Despite being one of the protagonists, and though he does love his daughter and Morty, he is an alcoholic and is a negative influence on Morty and the rest of the family. He also places his own grandson in very dangerous situations. He is a parody of Doc Brown from the Back to the Future franchise. List of Jerk and Villainous Moments * Built a bomb and planned to destroy the world. Morty stopped him and Rick claimed he was testing Morty. * Froze Morty's bully, Frank Palicky, which causes him to shatter in front of Morty's sister, Summer, who had a crush on Frank. * Claimed that school was a waste of time. In fact because he frequently pulled Morty out of school, Morty spent only seven hours in two months at school. * Showed no empathy towards Morty's broken legs and still asks Morty to help him gather mega seeds. Morty then called Rick a monster and even worse than Hitler. * Made Morty shove the mega seeds up his rectum. * To avoid getting sent to a nursing home, he lets the mega seeds in Morty's butt dissolve in his rectum causing temporary super intelligence in Morty convincing Morty's parents to let Rick stay. Rick then states that Morty is as dumb as they come and after the mega seeds wear off, Morty would lose his motor skills and significant amount of brain functionality for 72 hours. While Morty lies on the floor as a result of his loss of brain functionality, Rick states that now they have to get more mega seeds and go on more adventures. * Shrunk Morty and injected him into Reuben, a homeless old man that had an amusement park in his body. * Though he had a good reason to do so (saving Morty), he likely traumatized millions of Americans by enlarging a naked Reuben in space to enlarge a shrunken Morty and Anny. * Reshrunk Anny, even though Morty had fallen in love with her. * Threatened Morty with a knife to see if Morty was a hologram. * Outright told Morty that Jerry and Beth's marriage was hanging by a thread. He has also shown disdain for Jerry because Jerry impregnated Beth when the two were in high school. * Made a huge mistake by giving Morty a serum to make Jessica love him because her flu made the serum spread throughout the school. He tries to fix it using mantis DNA, but makes things worse and transforms nearly everyone on Earth into mantis/human hybrids that wanted to mate with and then eat Morty. He then uses various DNA in one final serum to fix things, but turns nearly everyone on Earth into horrible mutations called Cronenbergs. The mess Rick made was now irreversible, so Rick takes Morty to another universe where the Rick and Morty of that universe die and take their place. Rick has even admitted about doing it several times before. * Built and enslaved an entire miniature universe (microverse) to power his car battery and set back their technological progression once he discovered they'd found a way to generate their own electricity. * Indiscriminately destroyed two microverses, causing the genocide of two separate species. * Pantsed Morty at school, then pushed him down the stairs and joined two girls in laughing at him. Rick-and-morty-dream-catchers.jpg Category:Elderly Category:Comedy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Addicts Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creator Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parents Category:Weapons Dealer Category:The Heavy Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Crackers Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Anarchist Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Self-Aware Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Perverts Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadomasochists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Suicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Paranoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Mercenaries Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Heretics Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Titular Category:Burglars Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Smugglers Category:Torturer Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Insecure Category:Thugs Category:Commercial Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Egotist Category:Love rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Monster Master Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Rapists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Lovecraftian Horrors